gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Exotic Exports
/16px) |unlockedby = Logging On }}Exotic Exports are a set of side-missions for Brucie Kibbutz in Grand Theft Auto IV. They become available to the player after completing the mission "Logging On". Overview Brucie will send Niko Bellic various emails, which can be read at any TW@ Internet Café, or any other location with an accessible computer. The mission will begin as soon as Niko logs off the computer after the email is replied to positively, and the target vehicle will be shown on the map. All of these follow the same basic objective: find the vehicle Brucie requests, steal it, and bring it to his lockup in East Hook. On occasion, stealing the vehicle will grant the player a two-star wanted level, as well as a few confrontations with the owner(s) or occupants. In total, there are ten vehicles to steal. Note that the locations of the cars aren't consistent, and will differ each time the player plays the game. Also the more damaged the target vehicle is, the less money the player will receive on delivery. You can repair and respray a vehicle at a Pay n' Spray to fix it and receive full payment. Aside from money, every successful delivery increases Brucie's friendship by 1% and respect by 3%. Vehicles The vehicles required are: Scenarios *The vehicle is moving in Meadows Park, which means the player needs to stop it and then hijack it. The driver will stop the vehicle, if blocked by any means. *The vehicle is parked behind a Mule and is guarded by three goons armed with a knife and a baseball bat, a guy in a suit stands near the car. If the player moves too close to the vehicle, the goons will approach the player. If anyone of them are attacked or the vehicle is damaged, the guy in the suit and one of the goons will get in the vehicle and drive off. The other two goons will stay and attack Niko. If all the goons are killed, their boss will simply flee without the vehicle. Alternatively, the player can run up to the vehicle and get in it as fast as possible and then drive off without harming the goons at all. *The vehicle is getting out of the alley and moving to the street, which means the player needs to stop it and then carjack it. The driver will stop the vehicle if blocked by any means. *The driver is talking to a prostitute. If he's harmed in any way, he will drive away. If he knocked off or pulled from the vehicle, he will draw a Pistol and attack the player. If he isn't killed, he will jack a vehicle of his own and attempt to chase the player. *Two guys stands near the vehicle, apparently dealing drugs. They will attack the player with Micro-SMG's when approached. *When arriving at the parking lot the player will see the vehicle pulling out and driving off. The driver won't stop for anything which makes it hard obtaining it on foot, alternatively the player can shoot or damage the vehicle which will make the driver get out and attempt to fight the player. There will be also a hostile goon with a Pump Shotgun in a booth in the parking lot. *The vehicle has its driver stopped by the police in Outlook Park. Stealing it will attract a two-star wanted level. *The vehicle is parked in front of the train station in Schottler. The area is heavily patrolled by the LCPD and when approaching the vehicle two officers are seen walking next to it. The player can wait till the officers are gone or he can take the vehicle in front of them, either way will result in a two-star wanted level. *The vehicle is parked in Firefly Projects and is guarded by three Hustlers. When approached they will become hostile and one of them will take off in the vehicle, to prevent this, shoot the three Hustlers as fast as possible. The gunshots will also attract any Hustlers who are in the vincinity, so take the vehicle and drive off as soon as possible. *The vehicle is parked at a car wash in Schottler, when approached the two car wash employees will become hostile. Pulling out a weapon will make them run off, then get the vehicle to Brucie's lock-up. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Contrary to what all walkthrough's, the game's official guide, and the in-game tool tips state, due to a bug, you can get up to a 35% bonus reward for delivering a damaged car. This is true for all versions of the game. *Occasionally, after delivering the vehicle to Brucie's lockup, you can immediately find a few pedestrians driving the same vehicle on the streets near and around the lockup, albeit in different colors. *Sometimes the cars requested by Brucie can appear in different occasions. (Example: the Banshee is the one that has driver and the girl as the passenger, etc.) See also *Import/Export (GTA III) *Sunshine Autos Import Garage (GTA VC) *Exports and Imports (GTA SA) *Car-azy Car Give Away (GTA LCS) *Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound (GTA VCS) *Stevie's Car Thefts (GTA IV) *Angus' Bike Thefts (The Lost and Damned). *Simeon Car Export Requests (GTA Online) *GTA Online: Import/Export (GTA Online) Navigation fr:Exotic Exports Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Side Missions Category:Import/Export